PC:Gneil Cobbmottin (ANGRYxPIRATE)
Summary Fluff Description: Gneil might at first glance appear to be but a child among a crowd. His long red hooded cape tapering to a V near the tops of his tiny soft leather boots along with the cherry tip of his nose poking out from the shadows covering his face engender fairytale qualities to his small size. Slipping out delicate hands from under the cape to pull back the hood would reveal a mess of short light brown wavy locks styled to one side in a lazy but traveled appearance. His dull light blue eyes and wrinkles near his eyes and lips give away the proper traveler's true race. Under the cape he wore a deep green vest and white undershirt buttoned almost to the top allowing a small hint of chest fluff to stick out. His trousers were a light charcoal with a golden tinted belt buckle around his waist. At the flick of a wrist he would call forth a glass orb swirling with the dew of creation and casting light shadows across his fingerless gloved hands. Background: Born in the deep forests of Kythira to a pair of cobblers so in love with their craft and their home tree which they had made home under for generations that they were too stubborn to leave when faced with an invasion from the shadowfell. Father lost to the terrors of the forest and mother mortally wounded entrusted the care of her only child to a young Eladrin wizard of House Running Waters whom raised the babe to adulthood. Anastriana gave the young gnome all the opportunities an estranged child could hope for. Gneil rarely fit in or felt noticed so he picked up on the craft of his step mother; however, took her arcane knowledge in a different more.. entertaining direction. Illusions became Gneils way to get the attention he had craved for and when no one else was around he would still toil for hours perfecting his tricks. Once he was old enough to get enough wealth to leave the island working for the court of House Running Waters he caught a boat to the mainland and found himself sharing ale amongst the mightiest heroes and most humble adventurers to be. Math Ability scores Defenses Hitpoints Surges per day: 7 Attacks Basic Powers 'Class Features' * Orb of Deception: Once per encounter as a free action, when you miss an enemy with a wizard illusion power, choose another enemy within 3 squares of the missed target and repeat the attack with a bonus to Atk = Cha Mod. * Cantrips: Gain Ghost Sound, Light, Mage Hand, and Prestidigitation as At Wills. * Ritual Castng Feat * Spellbook Racial Features * +2 Int, +2 Cha * Speed: 5 Squares * Vision: Low Light * Languages: Common, Elven * Skill Bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth * Fey Origin: Had Fey ancestors so you are considered a fey creature for purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. * Master Trickster: Once per encounter you may use the cantrip Ghost Sound as a Minor Action * Reactive Stealth: If you have any cover/concealment when you make an init check you may also make a stealth check. * Trickster's Cunning: +5 saves vs Illusions. * Fade Away: Gain Fade Away as a bonus Encounter Power. Skills Feats * Ritual Caster: Can master and perform rituals of my level and lower. * Gnome Phantasmist: +1 Atk & Dmg with Illusion Powers. Regional Benefits Kythira: +1 to Nature, escalating to +3 when actually on the Isle of Kythira. Kythiran characters also receive +3 to all knowledge skill checks concerning the Shadowrift, Eladrin ruins, and the historic Eladrin courts on the Living Isle. Equipment Wish List Orb of Inevitable Continuance (PHB) Amulet of Physical Resolve ''' (PHB) '''Robe of Scintillation (AV1) Feyleaf Sandals (AV1) Reading Specticles (AV1) 'Restful Bedroll ' (AV1) Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W